Pony Friendly
by TRikiD
Summary: Anthro PoniesxFemReader lemons. Requests are open.


Pony Friendly

Twilight

Your head was throbbing in pain when you finally woke up, and your head hurt even more when you tried to remember when, how, and where you passed out in the first place.

But a cold breeze finally jolted you right awake, especially when you realized two disturbing things. One: You were completely naked. And two: All four of your limbs were shackled against the wall, and spread out at an alarming distance.

"Oh good, you're awake!" a familiar voice cheered, and you looked up to find none other than Twilight standing right there, a huge yet sane smile on her face, and she was completely naked like you. You also realized you were in one of the secret chambers of her castle.

Seeing the purple mare exposed like this made your heart beat faster and your cheeks heat up and turn bright red with embarrassment…you secretly had a crush on her. And there couldn't be a more awkward situation or position like this for you and her.

"T-Twilight? W-what…what are you-?" you tried, but Twilight interrupted you.

"It's ok, (F/N). I promise, everything's ok, and you're not going to get hurt. This is just for studies," the Princess of Friendship reassured.

"Studies? W-what kind of studies?"

"Sexual intercourse!"

Your face immediately grew brighter, and you but your lip in fear.

"You see, I've never had sex, and I wanted to know what losing virginity was like. I also thought it would be more interesting if my partner was losing their virginity as well, and that's where _you_ come in, (F/N). Isn't it exciting?!"

"Lose my virginity?! You mean you're going to fuck me?!" you exclaimed with shock.

"Well, 'fuck' is a very immature way of putting, but yes, that's basically what I'm going to do. So, don't worry, you'll enjoy and so will I."

"W-well…w-what are you gonna do, Twilight?"

"First, I have to sexually stimulate you and I, so that our natural 'juices' will lubricate us and prevent some of the pain." With that, Twilight walked up to you and leaned into your chest, her huge and soft breast rubbing against yours, and making your nether regions twitch.

You said excited lower area was suddenly played with by Twilight's middle finger, as she began rubbing your slit up and down. You quickly began fidgeting and moaning, but your arms and legs were helpless since they were utterly immobile.

"Subject is making noises and movements of delight, which is normal," Twilight muttered to herself, as her horn slowed to bring her a clipboard with paper and a quill, and she started writing down her analysis.

"Time to initiate mild penetration." Before you understand what Twilight meant, you gasped when she shoved her middle and ring finger into your wet womanhood.

You involuntarily started bucking your hips against her hand, trying to get her fingers to go deeper, and you began inhaling and exhaling loudly. All actions in which Twilight quickly notice of.

"Penetration seems to cause stronger and more passionate reactions. Now, to stimulate the chest area."

Once Twilight finished writing down her next analysis, she took her other hand and grabbed your left breast; she was about a foot shorter than you, so her head was exactly level with your chest, and she smiled up at you before focusing on your nipple and began licking it.

Even though her tongue was very gentle at first, your moans quickly became louder, as your love for Twilight was finally ignited into a large fire. As your vagina was being finger-banged and your left breast was being licked, you realized you REALLY wanted Twilight now.

"T-Twilight…" you moaned out.

"Hmm?" Twilight hummed after pulling her mouth from your chest.

"P-p-pleeeaaase…"

"Please what, (F/N)?"

"Fuck…me…Twilight, please!" you didn't expect to shout the next part, but you couldn't help yourself when Twilight suddenly pulled her fingers out of you.

"Subject is pleading for final stage of intercourse," Twilight mumbled and continued to write, and she crossed her arms over her chest while her magic did the work.

"Twilight?" you spoke meekly again.

"Yes?" Twilight looked back at you with a sweet smile.

"How…how are you going to…you know…?"

"Good question, (F/N). The interesting part about all of this is that this all started when I found a certain spell in an old book on magic and limbs."

"What kind of spell?"

"The kind that can change the sex of anypony."

With that, Twilight set down her clipboard and quill, and her horn began to glow and flash with even brighter purple colors, and a purple light started shining from her crotch.

Your brows furrowed and your eyes were focused on the lower half of the purple mare's body when there was a bright flash, and your eyes went wide when the white flash faded away. Now throbbing between Twilight's legs was a three foot long purple horse dick, and it was already completely erected.

"W-what…is…that?" you whimpered at the huge new appendage of the Alicorn's.

"That, (F/N), is the penis of Equus caballus, also known as the equine," Twilight excitedly informed.

"I know what it is! But…I…how's it gonna fit?"

"That's another fun part about this test. We're going to find out! Oh, but before we begin the next and final stage, you're going to need to change positions."

"Change positions?" Twilight never even answered your questioned, and instead only used her magic to teleport you from your shackles on the wall and down onto the floor, where your limbs were once again immobilized by balls and chains.

"The 'doggy-style' position is believed to help provide more pleasure to the g-spot, deeper penetration, and even likelier chances of leading to pregnancy," the purple mare explained as she got down on her knees behind you, and you felt the tip of her penis gently rub against your slit.

"Pregnancy?! You're going to get me pregnant?!"

"Indeed! I also wanted to test how the offspring between two females of two different species would turn out."

"But I don't wanna get pregnant!"

"Don't worry, (F/N). Even though it's just a test, I'll always be there for you because I love you."

You gasped and you turned to face Twilight with an awe-struck expression, and she smiled back at you sincerely.

"Y-you…you love me?"

"Well, yeah…I've kinda really liked you for a while now."

"Well…I love you too, Twilight." The two of you remained smiling and blushing at each other for a moment or two, but Twilight knew you both had to continue on with the test.

"Shall we?" Twilight questioned.

"Yeah…I'm ready," you reassured.

Twilight's eyes began darting between your eyes and her penis while lining it up with your vagina. And before long, she started pushing herself into you, and the pain was definitely overwhelming. You were both grunting and moaning loudly in pain, but Twilight continued to push herself deeper.

She didn't stop until she was balls deep inside you, and she fell onto your back to catch her breath; not that you were faring any better, as you felt like you were being ripped apart, and your elbows twitched while trying to keep you up.

"Oh…(F-F/N)…you're s-so…tight…I'm gonna have to move soon," Twilight groaned.

"Go ahead…it's starting to feel good," you informed breathlessly.

And with that, Twilight straightened her back and grabbed your hips, slowly and gently thrusting. And just like you said, the pain was quickly fading when pleasure took over, and it felt so much better.

"Penis is pushing…past cervix…and penetrating womb…chances of pregnancy are very certain," Twilight explained between grunts while using her magic to write down more information, but her writing wasn't as perfect since it wasn't as easy for her to focus with all the pleasure.

"Oh, Twilight, forget the test and just take me! Let's become one, Twilight!" you pleaded loudly.

"You're right, (F/N)! The experience is the most important thing here!" Twilight then dropped the clipboard and quill and used her magic to unlock the shackled on your wrists, allowing you to lean back against her while she grabbed your breasts tightly.

She was now thrusting up into you while you bounced on her shaft, and she licked and bit your shoulder blade as you threw your head back in pleasure. You were both moaning louder than ever before, especially since you knew you were getting close to your climaxes.

"Twilight, I'm close!"

"Me too, (F/N)! I'm going to fill you!"

"It's ok, Twilight, fill me! Fill me so I can get pregnant for your test!"

"(F/N)!"

"TWILIGHT!"

As you called out your names in unison, you both somehow came at the same time too, as your juices leaked down Twilight's dick and her member throbbed to pump load after load of sperm into you. The amount of Twilight's sperm was so great, you could practically hear each pump, and some semen even began to spill out of your sensitive slit.

After you both rode out your orgasms, you were huffing and whimpering and remained perfectly still for a while. Neither of you knew what to do or say at first, until Twilight once again grabbed her clipboard and quill with her magic.

"Part one of the test is complete, and my theories of sexual intercourse and both partners losing virginity have been proven correct. Part two of the test is yet to be further analyzed in nine months."

You couldn't help but smirk when you knew what Twilight meant, but you also couldn't be happier than to create life with the one you truly loved, and who loved you.

Twilight then pulled herself out and helped you turn around on your knees to face her, as she cupped you face gently.

"I love you, (F/N)."

"I love you too, Twilight." You both then shared your first kiss, but it was still perfect.

* * *

 **Yes, the characters are anthro, in case that wasn't already obvious. Also, I MIGHT do scenarios with creatures other than ponies, like Changelings or Griffons, but I don't know yet.**

 **If you have any other requests, send 'em to me!**


End file.
